


Прости за счастье

by Givsen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen





	Прости за счастье

– Я люблю тебя, – говоришь ты, протягивая руку к Элиаде, но она лишь улыбается и, сжимая крепче кулачки, сплетает пальцы в замок. – Ты…  
– И я люблю тебя, Алистер, – наконец, отвечает она, смежив веки.  
Ты стоишь, как дурак, краснея и заикаясь, и пытаешься выдавить то самое, зачем, собственно, окликнул её. Но сейчас, при взгляде в отчего-то грустные глаза, становится непередаваемо тоскливо, как будто Элиада знает что-то такое, о чём ты и понятия не имеешь. Она улыбается, не разжимая рук и не делая шага навстречу. Просто стоит, молча о чём-то важном – о том, о чём ты даже знать не хочешь, потому что уверен – будет больно. Только один вопрос мучает тебя: «Почему?». Ведь ты же собрался сделать предложение, дать, наконец, волю эмоциям, положить начало новой жизни – жизни с ней, любимой, но что-то…  
– Алистер… – шепчет Элиада, привлекая твоё внимание.  
– Выходи за меня! – выпаливаешь ты, моментально напрягаясь и подбираясь, словно ожидая пощёчину, которая обязательно последует за этим внезапным предложением.  
Однако она молчит, только взгляд становится ещё грустнее, а улыбка – натянутее. В ярких глазах блестят слезинки, которые она старательно маскирует за частым морганием, но от тебя не может укрыться тень, мелькнувшая на любимом лице. Слишком хорошо ты знаешь, что так просто ничего не бывает.  
– Алистер… – вновь произносит Элиада, и нежный голос, треснувший на первом слоге, как сухая ветка под жёсткой подошвой, кажется пустым и безжизненным.  
– Я всё хорошо обдумал, прежде чем сделать этот шаг, – хриплым голосом бормочешь ты, продолжая держать руку на весу, ожидая, когда она, наконец, потянется к тебе в ответном жесте, но она по-прежнему стоит на месте. – Я долго ждал, боялся, что ты решишь, что это не всерьёз, но я хочу, чтобы ты была моей женой! Я уверен, что смогу позаботиться о тебе, сделать тебя счастливой, – шепчешь ты, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как по бледным щекам быстро-быстро скользят прозрачные хрустальные слёзы. – Я смогу защитить тебя от невзгод, смогу быть рядом в трудную минуту, чтобы поддержать, смогу оберегать тебя и любить всю жизнь. – Ты чувствуешь, как звенит в ушах, но не можешь остановиться, продолжая тянуться к ней, к любимой. – А по поводу того, что я вампир, не волнуйся, в нашем роду все со странностями! И я не стал исключением, но ты… Ты будешь другой, совсем. Не потому, что ты не из нашей семьи, а потому, что ты особенная, как редкая драгоценность. – Она вдруг замирает на мгновение, а потом расслабляется, и ты видишь, как натянутая улыбка меняется на искренний смех, а пальцы расцепляются. – Ты для меня всё, Элиада, поэтому я хочу сделать всё и для тебя – всё, что в моих силах и даже за их пределами! Я смогу!   
Она смеётся и протягивает к тебе руку, и ты хватаешь её тонкие дрожащие пальцы, ощущая кожей, насколько они холодные. На мгновение ты чувствуешь себя таким счастливым, словно попал в Рай.   
– Ты никогда не останешься одна, потому что я буду рядом. Ты есть у меня, а я есть у тебя – это всё, что мне требуется от ближайшей вечности. – Прижимая к себе тонкое тело, ты вдруг понимаешь, о чём именно она молчит, и глаза начинает печь от подступающих слёз. – Ведь вечность без тебя такая долгая и бесполезная… Я не хочу проводить её без тебя.   
Ты чувствуешь под пальцами пепел разрушения, видишь, как она исчезает прямо у тебя из рук, испаряясь мелкой пылью, почти невидимой глазу, но она не перестаёт улыбаться, глядя на тебя так, что сердце колотится сильнее.   
– Поэтому, Элиада, выходи за меня замуж.  
– Я согласна, – шепчет она, проводя рукой по твоей щеке, и ты понимаешь, что уже не чувствуешь кожей это касание, потому что её ладонь рассыпалась в прах.  
  
Ты просыпаешься один в своей кровати, сжимая в кулаке простынь и ощущая, как в горле першит. Переворачиваешься на спину, проводя ладонью по щеке – именно в том месте, где касалась она. И долго ещё не можешь уснуть, вспоминая о том, какими счастливыми были её глаза…


End file.
